Miscellaneous HP Drabbles
by missmurder19
Summary: Just short stories about several HP pairings. Mostly K-T, but rated M to stay on the safe side.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, nor do I own the songs.

* * *

**The Last Night -- Skillet**

He was my dark angel. He comforted me when needed and never asked any questions. He never asked about the scars woven throughout my forearms, and I never asked about his obvious heroin addiction. In fact, we never talked; we both preferred the silence. It was better that way. We weren't romantically involved, but we seeked solace in each other, using the other to feel better. It would always be like that. And yet, he, Blaise Zabini had somehow saved me, Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Home -- Great Northern**

_'I don't miss Blaise Zabini.'_ That's what I was pathetically trying to tell myself over and over again. And I was failing horribly at it.

It had been three months since Blaise's mother took him away from Hogwarts. Some ridiculous thing about not wanting him to be stuck in a school full of "mudbloods" who would corrupt his precious mind. How idiotic.

About a year ago, Blaise and I had become acquaintances. It slowly transgressed into friendship. We got along great, but we had to keep it subtle. I didn't mind it though. As the days went by and turned into months, I couldn't help but notice the smallest details about him. I wasn't obsessed or infatuated by any means. But I just saw them.

When Malfoy wasn't looking, Blaise gave him a cold, hard glare. His eyes changed colors with his mood. He preferred to sit with the intelligent, quieter people in Slytherin. He also had three types of laughs.

The first one was when someone, usually Malfoy, made fun of an 'inferior' beings. He would laugh but it was always fake, always put on.

The second one was when he was nervous about something but kept it hidden. For instance, if a girl was planning to force him to ask her out to Hogsmeade, he'd brush it aside with a chuckle, though I knew that he was dead scared of her.

And the last one. His real laugh, which I rarely heard. In fact, I only heard it twice. Once when Ron had unintentionally done something funny. The second time was when I started laughing for no reason, and he couldn't help but join in. I loved it.

When his mother took him away, I felt empty. Something was missing in my life. But I refused to acknowledge that it was Blaise. I didn't want to admit it, but I had slowly fallen in love with him. I tried so many things to forget him, but I couldn't.

Two more months had passed, and I was just as gloomy and sad as I had been for the last five months. So I wrote him a letter.

_Dear Blaise,_

_I miss you terribly. Hope your mother isn't giving you too hard a time. I wish you were here with me. Try and write back._

_Love, Hermione_

I sent it to him. But I didn't expect a response.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm coming home. Expect me in 2 days._

_Love, Blaise_

I couldn't believe it. Blaise was coming back to Hogwarts. In two days. But I could never tell him that I loved him. So when he arrived I gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. I did nothing to indicate that I liked him. Later that night, after the feast, we went back to the Head Dorm and just talked. It was nice. I was whole once more, and finally happy for the first time in several months. When there was nothing else to talk about, I stood up to leave. Blaise's hand shot up and wrapped around my wrist. He pulled me back to him and I fell on top of him. And then, he kissed me. Just a short, chaste kiss. But it was amazing.

* * *

**Kiss The Girl -- Little Mermaid**

We were stuck in a broom closet. Hermione Granger and I, Blaise Zabini, were trapped in a broom closet. Alone. I was going to murder Draco. I knew he had planned this, probably with Potter and Weasley. The little sneaks. I was going to murder all three of them.

It was not smart of me to tell Draco of my little crush on Granger, because he is a Slytherin. And he is a Malfoy. So, obviously, he would try to get us together. Bloody git.

I glanced at Granger, and she was looking anywhere but at my face. Not helping. I really wanted to make eye contact with her. To give her any indication that I liked her. I was going to kill Malfoy. And I can't even muster up enough courage to talk to her. Where in the bloody hell was my snarkiness? Had it abandoned me at my time of need? I really was going to kill Malfoy.

"Look, Granger, I-". And then she kissed me.

"Finally! Bloody hell, you two! Enough sexual tension? Merlin, I was just about to come in and force you two to kiss. I might have even made you two go as far as having se-".

"Shut the hell up, Draco," I said. I looked at Hermione. And then I kissed her.

* * *

**Iris -- Goo Goo Dolls**

If you asked me what I love most about Hermione Granger, this would be my response:

I love her chocolate eyes, which one could get lost in for hours.

I love her laugh, which could fill even the biggest room with happiness.

I love her smile, which could make the saddest person smile back.

I love her walk, which is full of confidence but not arrogance.

I love her voice, which is the sweetest sound one could ever hear.

I love her intelligence, which could baffle all the Ravenclaws.

I love her wit, which could rival Dumbledore's.

I love her braveness, which shows that she is truly a Gryffindor at heart.

I love her loyalty, which showed that she is selfless.

I love her kisses, which leaves me breathless.

I love her touch, which leaves my skin tingling for days.

But most of all:

I love her.


End file.
